Embodiments of the present technology relate to a test substrate for measuring contact force and a method for measuring contact force.
During manufacturing thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) or semiconductor device, it is always necessary to clean or convey the substrate for the TFT-LCD or semiconductor device, and thus a large number of conveying apparatuses and cleaning apparatuses are present in a production line. These apparatuses directly contact the TFT-LCD or semiconductor device. When the contact force applied to the substrate by the apparatus is excessive, the substrate may suffer damages.
For example, brush cleaning is a typical process for cleaning an array substrate of TFT-LCD. During the process, brushes are provided on both upper and lower sides of the substrate. If a press-in amount (contact amount) of the brushes is excessively large, a large contact force is applied to the substrate by the brush. Thus, the properties of the array substrate might be adversely affected, for example, defects such as deformation or residuals and the like might occur, and the substrate might even be crushed. At present, the press-in amount of the brush is manually adjusted, thus it is difficult to accurately control the press-in amount of the brushes and accordingly it is difficult to avoid the adverse influence on array substrate from the brush. In addition, it is difficult to control the contact force applied to the substrate by the conveying or cleaning apparatuses and in turn it is difficult to avoid the adverse influence on the devices disposed on the substrate.